libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Duelist (archetype)
In the more martial minded parts of the world, the way of the kinetic duelist is drilled into the training regimens of any potential kineticist, wanting to train them for conflict as soon as possible. Their training often emphasizes their fondness for individual combat. The art of the kinetic duelist can also be sneaky and swift, as a warrior who can carry a blade at all times without suspicion is a valuable soldier. Kinetic duelists themselves are more prone to fighting a single opponent, and abstain from larger combat whenever possible. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Kinetic duelists are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and bucklers. This alters the kineticist’s weapon and armor proficiencies. Kinetic Blade Mastery (Su) At 1st level, a kinetic duelist begins along their martial path. As a free action, they can channel their power into one of their hands for as long as they wish, dismissing it as a free action. A kinetic duelist can attack with this energy as though using the kinetic blade infusion, as well as being able to make attacks of opportunity with it. This ability is considered as kinetic blast as well as kinetic blade for all effects relating to it. A kinetic duelist cannot make a ranged kinetic blast without the ranged blast infusion, nor can they add a form infusion to their kinetic blast except ranged blast or a form infusion for which kinetic blade or kinetic whip is a prerequisite. This alters kinetic blast. Synchronous Charge (Su) At 11th level, a kinetic duelist can gather power once as a free action when making a full attack, allowing them to reduce the total burn cost of a blast used on their next round by 1. A kinetic duelist can also continue to gather power on their next round as a move action to reduce the total cost of an infusion used that round by 2. This replaces supercharge. Kinetic Assault (Su) At 13th level, the kinetic duelist gains kinetic assault as a bonus infusion. This replaces metakinesis (quicken). Dual Blades (Su) At 17th level, the kinetic duelist gains the dual blades form infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces metakinesis (twice). =Unique Wild Talents= Kinetic duelists may learn the following unique wild talents: Kinetic Whip Mastery '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''5; '''Burn '''1 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic whip, kinetic duelist 10th Until the next time you recover burn, your kinetic blade mastery class feature is treated as though you were using the kinetic whip infusion instead of kinetic blade. Kinetic Assault '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''6; '''Burn '''4 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic blade, kinetic duelist 13th '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none You are capable of putting incredible power into a charge. As a full round action, you can make a charge attack using the kinetic blade infusion; the movement from this charge does not provoke an attack of opportunity. If this attack is successful, the damage is doubled and all DCs associated with this blast are increased by 2. If you possess the kinetic whip infusion, you can treat this infusion as using the kinetic whip infusion instead of kinetic blade. Dual Blades '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''8; '''Burn '''4 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic blade, kinetic duelist 17th '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none You can form more than one kinetic blade at a time. This infusion is treated as kinetic blade, allowing you to form two kinetic blades instead of one until the beginning of your next round. You are unable to wield either blade in two hands, and both are treated as light weapons for the purposes of Two-Weapon Fighting. You can increase the burn cost by 1 to be treated as though you possess both the Two-Weapon Fighting and Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feats for the purposes of the attacks you can make and their penalties. You can increase the burn cost by 1 to use this form infusion with kinetic assault, allowing you to make 2 attacks at the end of your charge. If you have the kinetic whip mastery utility wild talent, you can treat this infusion as using the kinetic whip infusion instead of kinetic blade. Category:Source: Kineticists of Porphyra